


Blaise snapshot: Lunch

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise snapshot: Lunch

There were days when Blaise missed going to a regular Muggle school. The far end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall was a poor substitute for lunch at a table by himself in the corner of a school cafeteria. But there was nothing for it, and he did his best to compensate for the lack of privacy by spreading his books around on the table and adopting an air of "go away".

Blaise took an apple from the bowl nearby and tucked it in a pocket for later. A Care of Magical Creatures snack, most likely. Roast beef sandwiches for lunch today. Soup on the side. The house elves were used to his routine and had provided an extra plate with his sandwich.

Clean plate on the right. Top piece of bread from the sandwich carefully centered on the new plate, each piece of meat individually placed flat on top, each square turned 45 degrees from the previous piece. An odd number of slices only. Extra are discarded. The bottom bread becomes the top, precisely lined up with the former top. The same way every time.

"It's a fucking sandwich, Zabini, not a bloody potions assignment," Draco mocked, moving Blaise's books out of the way to sit down across the table. Blaise just glared and set to eating his meal. Two spoons of soup. One bite of sandwich.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Complete nutter." He then proceeded to cut his sandwich into sixteen pieces with a knife and fork.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
